Mr. Whiskers
Mr. Whiskers is one of the 2 main protagonists of Brandy and Mr. Whiskers. He is Brandy's best friend and former arch-rival and Ed's other best friend. Early life Whiskers grew up with his parents in a burrow until he was founded by his owners. Usually the toddler boy often used to play funny games with him like squirting water in his face or stuffing him in the washing machine. The first time he met Brandy was on an aircraft in a cargo room. He was on his way to a zoo in Paraguay to be sold for 39 cents. Into the Amazon Rainforest When Brandy asked him to "find her some light", he accidentally opened the Emergency Escape Hatch, which sent both of them falling into the Amazon Rainforest. Brandy, who then desperately wanted to get home found a cellphone in one of the suitcases. Whiskers thought she was going to use it to order pizza. He then started swinging and jumping on vines and accidentally kicked the phone out of Brandy's hand into the river of piranhas. Brandy, angry and raged with fury wants to kill him (not literally), until she comes across Gaspar le Gecko. A scheming gecko who makes a deal with Brandy: He will give her a map for Whiskers to take home to eat. Brandy agrees and she leaves Whiskers with gaspar and his monkeys. As Brandy starts her way home, she keeps seeing faces of Whiskers and realizes that she genuinely cares for him. With the help of Lola Boa (a snake Brandy and Whiskers encountered while up in a tree) they both go to save Whiskers. While he is in the pot of boiling water reading out the ingredients to cooked rabbit stew. brandy and Lola barge in and rescue Mr Whiskers. Him and Lola soon become close friends. Him and Brandy build a tree house to live in with bunk beds from a hippopotamus' lingerie. Physical Description Mr. Whiskers is described as a 7-year-old white loped-ear rabbit. He is often seen wearing an orange jumpsuit. He has long, floppy white ears, a wide red nose, goofy, crooked, uneven two front teeth (resulting from an overbite), long flat feet, a type of a military cut, small pink eyes (which tend to enlarge, turn red, and puff up), and an aftershave. Personality On an initial observance of Mr. Whiskers, one would perceive him as a silly, sloppy, smelly, gross, grumpy, hyperactive, and overall annoying pest. However, after further observance of him, one would notice that he is actually intelligent with a fairly large vocabulary, which is exhibited at special moments. Whiskers is also very loving and caring, but he can be clumsy and clueless at times, although he is arrogant and naughty. He can be selfish, short-tempered and cranky. He is also shown to be a comic relief. While Brandy is often embarrassed by his antics, Whiskers does his best to help out with Brandy and he does cherish his friendship with Brandy, though she doesn't always feel the same way. She doesn't hate Whiskers, but simply gets irritated by him and his never-going-away attitude. Brandy and Whiskers have a sibling-like relationship and tend to fight a lot, but they love each other deep down. Relationships Brandy Harrington Brandy is Mr. Whiskers' best friend (along with Ed). They have a sibling-like relationship but in the last episode Brandy seems to be have some romantic affection when she kissed him. Brandy and Whiskers first meet in "Mr. Whiskers' First Friend." In the episode, Whiskers was on his way to a zoo in Paraguay to be sold for 39 cents and encountered Brandy, who was in her kennel. When reading her name, Whiskers first mispronounced it as "Bratty" (which he sarcastically said was close to her real name). Then they both fell out of the aircraft and into the Amazon Rainforest. The duo do not always get along; most of the time, Brandy goes chasing Mr. Whiskers screaming her usual catchphrase "Ooh, I'm gonna get you, rabbit!". When she is harsh towards him, Cheryl, Meryl, and sometimes even Margo say to Brandy, "Go easy on Whiskers." In the episode Loathe Triangle, It was reavaled that Brandy was jealous about Whiskers loving Margo and not her. In the final episode Rip van Whiskers Brandy kissed Whiskers, which concluded a love interest between them. Ed Ed is a South American otter who is Mr. Whiskers' best friend. They often come up with silly plans and tricks. Whiskers and Ed have had some pretty crazy adventures together, such as finding the monkey's paw, fighting over Margo's love, and tricking the girls in "The No Sleep Over." Episode No Sleep Over Including Dressing Up As A Puma! They always come up with silly, moronic plans that have nothing to do with any situation. In "The Loathe Triangle," Mr. Whiskers and Ed fight over Margo with fishes (however, Brandy thought they were fighting over her). They both try to get Margo's attention, but she ignored both of them; it turns out that she hated both of them. In various episodes, it has been mentioned that both Whiskers and Ed smell bad. Lola Boa When Lola Boa shaved off her skin, whiskers thought he killed her, so he put on her skin, and a really annoying accent to trick Brandy. Then in the skin, He asks Mmscellaneous random questions about Whiskers To find brandy's feelings towards him. When the real Lola Boa showed up, He thought she was an unholy spirit, and sentenced He off. Whiskers is often threatened and scared by Lola just because she's a snake. Sometimes when Whiskers needs help Lola will say "C'mon get in", and swallow him. Margo In An Episode (Loathe Triangle), Both Mr. Whiskers and Ed Were Fighting Over Margo (Which Brandy Though It Was Her)! They Both Tried To Get Her Attention! Margo Ignored Them Both! They Fought With Fish! Brandy Stopped Them! Turns Out They Were Fighting Over Margo! They Saw Her With Cucumbers On Her Eyes, They Never Had That Thought Again! Turns Out Margo Hated The Both Of Them! Trivia * According to the episode "Payback,", It is revealed that Mr. Whiskers took inspiration from Roger Rabbit , a bugs-bunny-character that wears fake bunny-rabbit skin because of when Mr. Whiskers' clothes rip off and he is naked after Brandy saves him. Gallery Mr whiskers.jpg Rabbit in a loincloth.jpg|Whiskers in a loincloth Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26472248-320-240.jpg Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26640575-320-240.jpg Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26472258-320-240.jpg Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26472256-320-240.jpg Brandy-and-Mr-Whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-26472255-320-240.jpg Whiskers2.png Mrwhiskersbreath.png RabbitUndies.png|Whiskers in his underwear Amazon Mall.png Rabbit in a towel.png|Mr. Whiskers wearing a towel NakedMr.Whiskers.jpg|Mr. Whiskers in his birthday suit Get a Job (45).png Get a Job.png Watermelon underpants.png|Whiskers wearing a watermelon as pants BrandyxWhiskers.jpg|Brandy Whiskers Fall in love Category:Articles with spelling errors Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Rabbits Category:Main Characters